


Ostara

by glymr



Series: The Green Meme [12]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Ostara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 17 short fics, each having to do with the theme of "green" in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostara

Steve hadn't really expected this. He stared at Diana. The normally elegant Princess was helping a small child lower an egg into a colorful solution, her hands steady and sure. She had a smudge of green on her nose, and her fingers were stained with color. Splashes had even made it onto her arms.

It wasn't hard to see why; the room was a scene of controlled chaos. Children laughed and chatted and moved like quick, bright butterflies, grabbing eggs from the cartons set on one of the long tables and fighting over whose turn it was to use a particular color. The other two long tables were covered with crayons, stickers, stencils, and cups and cups of egg dye. The smell of vinegar was strong in the air.

Diana caught sight of him and smiled. Brushing her hair out of her eyes with the back of her hand, she said, "Steve! Thank you for coming!"

He came across to her and kissed her cheek. "What is all this, Diana? I thought you said this was going to be a celebration of the first day of Spring, not Easter."

With a laugh, Diana said, "People were celebrating the return of the light with eggs and flowers long before the concept of Easter existed, my love." Slipping her arm through his, she gave him the tour, leading him from table to table so the children could show off their brightly-colored eggs. Then she led him into a smaller side room, where a cup of dark colored dye sat alone. An egg had been laid on its side in the tiny bowl. Diana let go of his arm and delicately fished out the egg, carefully patting it dry so it did not drip. One half was a deep, dark purple, while the other remained a pristine white.

"This one is to represent the balance of Ostara," she said quietly. "Day and night are of equal length today, a brief moment of symmetry in the year before the sun grows hot again, just as the beginning of autumn is that moment of harmony before the earth again grows cold. We can only pray that we might find such moments of balance in our own lives," she added, and smiled at him. "Will you share it with me, my love?" she said, nodding to the egg.

"Of course," he replied. "I would be honored."


End file.
